t'aime
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Kurt is helping Blaine with his french. Blaine/badboyish


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**XOXO**

Kurt hated the fact that he'd been the one assigned to tutor Blaine Anderson in French for several reasons. And he'd made it very clear that he didn't approve of his given situation. But it didn't matter, so he'd just try to make the best of it. It would affect his grades positively and while Blaine's attitude was awful, he was undeniably attractive. Leather jackets and piercings had never been something he thought he'd be attracted to, but for whatever reason he was. "You do realize I'm here to help you study, not watch you dance, right?" he reminds the other boy, laid out on Blaine's bed while watching the curly haired boy dance around to Roxy Music.

"Then close your eyes and you don't have to watch me."Blaine replied cockily swinging his hips to the beat.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat up. "Look, if you're not going to cooperate, I'm just going to go."

"Finnnee teach me what you know." Blaine turns the music down. Kurt picked up the French book from the bed, turned to the right page and handed it over to the other boy.

"Now what?" Blaine asks holding the book.

"Well, you could start by reading," Kurt said, giving Blaine an unamused look.

"You're not very fun."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and lay back on the bed.

"After I read this then what?"

"Then there's some quizzing exercises one or two pages ahead."

"Fun." Blaine hums as he reads. Blaine put down the book and stared at Kurt for a moment. "You me sex?"

Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine. "/What/?"

I finished so wanna have sex?"

"W-what? No!"

Blaine chuckles at Kurt. "Suit yourself."

Kurt slightly furrowed his eyebrows, still admittedly confused. "So i-if you're done, do you have any questions?"

"Wanna make out?"

"..Any questions regarding the subject?"

"veulent avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi?"

**_(want to have sex with me?")_**

Kurt blushed. "I-I think we're done here," he said and got up from the bed.

Blaine smiles smugly at Kurt.

Kurt bent down to pick up his bag from the floor, hanging it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in school..."

Blaine's eyes followed his ass whispering "Voir t'aime."

_**(See love you.)**_

Kurt blushed deeper. "You know French. Why would you ask for help?"

"J'ai mes raisons...Vous rougissez beaucoup quand je vous parle en François." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

_**(I have my reasons ... You blush a lot when I speak in French)**_

God damn Blaine was hot. "Vous voulez dire, Vous voulez dire, 'vous rougissez quand je parle en français'." Blaine was still right,but Kurt felt like correcting him, so he could stay on the higher level.

_**(You mean, 'you blush whenever I talk in French.')**_

"Oh." Blaine eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe I should check your work just in case." Kurt sat back down, this time beside him. He could smell a mix of peppermint and burnt wood. It was nice. Kurt looked over his tight handwriting. "Everything's right, except you forgot to do the last few, but its fine…" Kurt looked up to find Blaine staring at him.

"Anything else?"

"Not really." Kurt didn't notice his that they were both moving closer to each other, until their lips met. It was soft kiss, but it lasted. Kurt was the first to pull back, but then when back for more, his hands running through Blaine's curly hair, Blaine reactions by pulling Kurt on top of him, his hands roaming down, cupping his ass causing Kurt to moan. Blaine pulls back, "You sure you don't wanna fuck."

"Shut up and kiss me Anderson." Kurt hisses.

"Yes sir." Blaine smiles kissing Kurt roughly, sucking on his neck moving down to his collar bone.

"Damn clothes." Kurt mumbles without thinking then turning pink.

"I can fix that." Blaine chuckles striping off both of the boy's shirts. Then he ran his hands all up and down Kurt's chest, he took his nipple in his mouth and sucked hard nipping and swirling here and there, and then hums around it causing Kurt to moan.

Their lips meet once again Kurt sucks on Blaine's bottom lip then moans emitted from both of them as pleasure racked their bodies. They sucked one another's lips until they were swollen.

Blaine pulled back, "So same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Kurt agrees getting off of Blaine putting his shirt back on, grabbing his things and leaves. When he got in his car he saw it was ten when the study session was suppose to last only till six, he had four missed calls from his dad and a giant hickey on his neck, and smaller ones on his collar bone. He had a lot of explaining to do, but he couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Sorry for the crappy ending!**

**XOXO**


End file.
